


Three Children, Non-Standard Issue

by JulinaPallod



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulinaPallod/pseuds/JulinaPallod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три короткие истории о том, что расти ненормальным - очень непросто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ванда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Children, Non-Standard Issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644745) by [paperdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdream/pseuds/paperdream). 



4.

Ванде нравится наблюдать за листьями, исчезающими в маленьких язычках красного цвета. Это приятно - помогать папе убирать двор к зиме.

Пьетро прыгает в куче листьев, собранных папой, быстрее и быстрее, пока всё не превращается в размытое пятно.

Отец перестаёт сгребать листья и опирается на грабли, наблюдая за Пьетро с таким выражением лица, которое Ванда видела лишь тогда, когда они с братом вытащили из холодильника пудинг и размазали шоколадную слизь по всей кухне.

 - Пьетро! Ванда! Мы идём домой! - Папа бросает грабли, и Ванда встаёт, следуя за ним. Дверь на крыльцо гремит, когда Пьетро открывает её.

Папа оставляет Ванду и Пьетро в гостиной и тянет маму в ванную.

Проходит всего несколько минут, прежде чем они начинают кричать. Ванда старается не слушать, однако это очень трудно - игнорировать папу, когда он кричит:

 - Всё, что я хотел - это приятно провести выходной!

Мама говорит что-то (Ванда не слышит, что), и папа кричит в ответ:

 - Как давно вы знакомы? Они _уроды, Мария!_

Папа не приходит с работы на следующий день.

 

 10.

Это очень странно - знать, что мама на самом деле не неё мама. Ещё очень странно знать, что в скором времени у них будет братик или сестрёнка.

Это было не очень удивительно - иногда, когда мама и Питер спорят, Ванда могла бы поклясться, что они с братом родом с совершенно другой планеты, но это всё ещё странно, когда получаешь подтверждение.

Ещё более странна фотография, что мама даёт ей. Формально это было также и Питера, но Ванда не даёт ему даже прикоснуться к ней, опасаясь, что он может случайно испортить её. На ней улыбающаяся пара, стоящая перед небольшим домом. Мужчина высокого роста, красиво одетый, контрастирует с невысокой женщиной, носящей удобную, немного потёртую одежду.

Мама говорит, что это единственная фотография настоящей мамы Ванды и Питера, которая у неё есть. Ванда спрашивает про мужчину, но в ответ получает лишь смутное бормотание об «уроде, управляющим металлом».

Ванда прячет фотографию в большом иллюстрированном словаре, в котором она хранит все свои сокровища. Кладёт фотографию Она рядом с определением слова _семья._

 

 15.

Когда приходит полиция, Ванда прячется с Карен в шкафу от криков. Она, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал мягко, показывает младшей сестре то место, где она и Питер вырезали свои инициалы, прежде чем Питер переехал в подвал, чтобы освободить место для кроватки Карен.

 - Я ничего не вижу! - Пищит Карен, становясь на цыпочки. Ванда подхватывает её на руки и прижимает её к себе, освещая шкаф красным светом. Карен, потянувшись, хлопает рукой по вырезанным буквам:

 - А где я?

Ванда ссаживает её на пол и выскальзывает из шкафа, стараясь не думать о выговоре, который сделает мама, если узнает. Она берёт ножницы из стола и заходит обратно в шкаф.

Внизу мама говорит Питеру, как сильно она разочарована. Снова поднимает Ванда Карен и тщательно Начинает выцарапывать _КМ_ в стенке, прямо по её и Питера инициалами, и Карен хихикает.

Они остаются в шкафу очень продолжительное время, и Карен наблюдает за фигурами из красного света, которые делает Ванда. Когда полиция, наконец, уходит, Питер присоединяется к ним, сворачиваясь напротив Ванды и фактически в одиночку занимая почти всё пространство.


	2. Пьетро

5.

Учитель Пьетро недолюбливает его. Мама говорит, что он всё выдумывает и злится на него за его неугомонность в классе, но Пьетро ничего не может с этим поделать. Он пытается вписаться в класс – все в школе зовут его _Питер_ , потому что это «нормально». Мама не позволяет бегать в школе так быстро, как он может, потому что это не «нормально».

У Ванды, кажется, нет стольких проблем с «нормальностью», как у Пьетро. Она тихо сидит в классе, и вокруг неё никогда ничего не загорается красным огнём, там, где это могут увидеть посторонние люди.

Кимберли Ноллс высмеивает волосы Пьетро в школе, и Ванда пытается защитить его, но учитель даже не обращает на это внимания.

 - Посмотри! Она меня ненавидит!

Мама гладит его по волосам:

 - Нет, она тебя не ненавидит. Просто веди себя правильно, и все будет хорошо.

Он крадёт мелки Кимберли на следующий день, и об этом так никто и не узнаёт.

 

12.

Остаться в школе после уроков – это неприятно.

Они не позволяют выйти ему из-за своей парты, и он должен просто тихо сидеть весь час после _целого_ дня в школе.

Всё, что он сделал – так это украл ключ от дома Брайана Джерика и спрятал его за лампой в раздевалке мальчиков. Брайан это заслужил – он дёргал Ванду за ремешок бюстгальтера.

В следующий раз Питер просто-напросто должен быть быстрее.

 

16.

Мир слишком медленный. Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь делает паузу, даёт себе передохнуть – это бесконечность.

Он начинает бежать, когда люди, с которыми он разговаривает, делают паузу – Питер стремиться узнать, насколько далеко он может убежать, прежде чем они снова начнут говорить.

Он стал спать меньше. Ванда беспокоится, но Питеру это и впрямь не нужно: после четырёх или пяти часов сна он снова бодр и снова должен бежать, должен идти куда-то.

Мама сердится, когда приходит полиция, подозревающая его в ещё одной мелкой краже. Питер не понимает, почему она волнуется. Он всегда осторожен, всегда удостоверяется, что не оставил отпечатков пальцев, и что все украденные вещи надёжно спрятаны в подвале. Он даже подделывает несколько счетов с помощью кассы в аптеке в нескольких кварталах от дома, на тот случай, если они и впрямь получат ордер на обыск и найдут всё то, что он стащил.

Ванде не нравится воровать, но она не может выражать недовольство, учитывая все те времена, когда она с помощью своих сил поддерживала банковские счета семьи, чтобы они могли продержаться ещё месяц.

Никто не может его поймать, если он быстрее, чем что-либо.


	3. Лорна

4.

Тётя Джуди сказала, что мама и папа не вернутся. Она сказала, что самолёт убил их.

Лорна не помнит самой катастрофы, но она помнит, что мама и папа тогда сорились, и что папа кричал, что он – не её отец.

Она спросила тётю Джуди, что подразумевал папа, но она лишь улыбнулась и попросила поиграть на улице.

Тётя Джуди и дядя Дэниел красят её волосы раз в две недели. Она не знает, почему её волосы позеленели в катастрофе, но ей это нравится. Её тётя и дядя сказали, что это «странно», и продолжают красить их, несмотря на то, что они полностью измазывают руки в коричневом красителе.

Иногда Лорна заставляет столовое серебро двигаться по столу, устраивая своеобразные гонки – ложки против вилок. Это тоже, вероятно, было странно, но это было весело. Она не говорит своим тёте и дяде.

 

7.

Она всегда подозревала, что папа действительно не был её папой, но это очень страшно – знать наверняка.

Может быть, это было бы не очень страшно, если бы она знала, кто её настоящий отец. Это самое знание было, пожалуй, самой важной частью головоломки – кто же Лорна Дэйн есть на самом деле – и его как раз и не было. Может быть, её настоящий отец знал, откуда у неё эти способности.

Может быть, её настоящий отец был таким же, как и она сама.

 

12.

Двенадцать лет означают, что Лорна выросла. Двенадцать лет означают, что она может принимать свои собственные решения. 

Двенадцать лет означают, что Лорна больше не должна делать то, что скажут её тётя Джуди и дядя Дэниел, и первое, что сделает эта новая, взрослая версия Лорны – она перестанет перекрашивать свои волосы.

Она находит зелёный краситель в аптеке, почти такого же оттенка, как и её отросшие корни, и она покупает его и бутылку перекиси на свои карманные деньги.

В середине ночи Лорна прокрадывается в ванную, обесцвечивает волосы и красит их в зелёный.

 Тётя Джуди чуть ли не схватывает сердечный приступ, когда видит Лорну утром, но уже слишком поздно – Лорна выбросила весть запас красителя, которым красили её волосы, в мусорные баки по всей улице.

Дядя Дэниел говорит, что это временно, но это не мешает тёте Джуди отчитывать Лорну настолько долго, что та пропускает школьный автобус, и не избавляет племянницу от лекции во время автомобильной поездки в школу.

Это не было временно. Это было _правильно._


End file.
